1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swimming and diving gear, and more particularly to mask-type goggles used for swimming and diving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Goggles used for water sports, swimming, snorkeling and diving can be classified into two types, an eyeglasses type (without a structure to cover the nose) and a mask type (a soft mask to cover at least the eyes and the nose). Because the former doesn't cover the nose, it is only used in a swimming pool, and the like. The latter can be used for swimming, snorkeling, diving and so on. In order to make the goggles more gorgeous, the goggles are provided with a colored decorative strip. In general, the decorative strip is fixed to the goggles by wedging or adhesive. The decorative strip may fall off after a long-term of use to affect the appearance of the goggles. Therefore, the existing goggles should be improved to solve the above problems. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.